


every time the stars come out

by shoceted



Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: 5+1 Things, Alternate Universe - Star Trek Fusion, Gen, M/M, also soonyoung is a betazoid, just so you know, names are in western order because starfleet is based in cali, some minor characters are miscellanious aliens as well
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-07-11
Updated: 2016-11-29
Packaged: 2018-07-22 21:55:23
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 3,068
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7455283
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/shoceted/pseuds/shoceted
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>The Starship <i>Pledis</i> carries out missions just like any other Starfleet ship. There also just happens to be a lot of hooking up going on, too.</p>
<p>(Or: Connected 5+1 things drabbles for Seventeen pairings in a Star Trek!AU.)</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Five Times Jihoon Gave Seungcheol Totally Unnecessary Advice (And That One Time He Didn't Have To)

**1.**

"It's  _supposed_ to be impossible," Jihoon explains, like it's the most obvious thing in the world. (It  _is_ the most obvious thing in the world.)

"Yeah, but - but," Seungcheol argues, his voice muffled by his pillow. "Is it supposed to make you feel terrible afterwards?" 

"Also yes." Jihoon sighs. And Seungcheol  _knows_ he's being stubborn and stupid - he knows that everyone fails the Kobayashi Maru, and that's the point, because if you can't handle a no-win scenario you're not fit to be a Starfleet captain, and if you cheat to win you're not much better. "And besides," Jihoon adds, "You didn't do _that_ badly."

Seungcheol sits up and hugs one of his pillows, giving his best friend an exaggerated pout. "You don't need to be sarcastic. I already feel shitty enough."

"No, I'm serious." Jihoon looks at Seungcheol with a small smile. "It's a test of character, right? Choosing to attempt to rescue the  _Kobayashi Maru_ even though it'll get everyone killed speaks volumes, man."

Seungcheol grins widely in response. "Thanks, Jihoon," he says - his mood hasn't been entirely lifted, but he feels a lot better.

"Even though I would've tried to figure out some engineering thing to do to cheat the system without  _cheating,_ if I were you," Jihoon adds, turning to one of his chemistry textbooks. Seungcheol throws a pillow at him.

* * *

**2.**

The first voyage of the Starship  _Pledis_ is...rocky. 

There aren't any  _major_ emergencies, luckily, but it's not smooth sailing. The kid they've got down in engineering - Hansol - doesn't have much experience, and Aaron, though he's the best damn engineer Seungcheol's ever known, definitely isn't the best teacher. When the ship drops out of warp twice while they're on their way to Gagarin IV, Seungcheol isn't surprised at all.

Jihoon, though - Jihoon has something to say about it. Of course he does. When they're sailing smoothly again, he pulls Seungcheol off to the side. "What were you  _thinking,_ assigning an  _ensign_ to engineering right away? Are you crazy? He's, like, twelve."

Seungcheol sighs. "I know Aaron, though. And yeah, he's kind of a dick and he's rough at first, but we'll be amazing next time."

"There won't be a next time if we can't get to the place." Jihoon crosses his arms. "Seungcheol, you're going to be a fantastic captain, but this really wasn't the best time to give the new kid training." 

"Well...it's a good thing you aren't the captain, then," Seungcheol says. It's a lame comeback - just saying it nearly makes Seungcheol cringe. 

"So you know I'm right, then." Jihoon doesn't  _smirk,_ but Seungcheol can tell he wants to - it's a face he's seen a million times. 

(There _is_ a next time. Lieutenant Nayoung Im is assigned to engineering, and the trip to Argona II is smooth.)

* * *

  **3.**

Seokmin, Seungkwan and Minghao are the away team this time around, observing the habits of the people of Rubicun III. It's not a break, but Seungcheol likes having the chance to relax. He leans back in his chair and closes his eyes, thinking about what he'll do next shore leave, maybe he'll take Jihoon somewhere nice, somewhere with proper actual Korean food instead of the bullshit from the replicator - 

"Captain!" says Jihoon, sharp enough to snap Seungcheol out of his reverie. "You're daydreaming."

"Oh, yeah. Sorry." Seungcheol yawns and sits up. "Away team still gone, I'm guessing?"

"With Lieutenant Lee on that patrol, they'll be gone until tomorrow at least. Sending him to a planet of attractive, sexually open humanoids probably wasn't my best idea," Jihoon admits, with a sigh.

"You can't win 'em all. And it's nice to have a break." Seungcheol grins. "Rest of the crew's just chilling. What have you been up to?"

"Doing my actual work." Jihoon crosses his arms. "Like _you_ really should be doing."

Seungcheol considers this; then he shakes his head. "Nope. As your captain, but mostly as your best friend, I hereby command you to relax."

"I'm pretty sure you can't do that."

"Too bad." Seungcheol scoots over in his chair and gestures for Jihoon to join him. "C'mon. As your _captain_. Let's talk about next shore leave."

" _Ugh_ ," Jihoon groans, shaking his head - but he squeezes into the small space somehow anyway. 

* * *

  **4.**

Seungcheol doesn't even hear Jihoon slipping into his quarters. "Hey," he says, sitting down next to Seungcheol on his bed. "I thought you'd be in here."

"Yeah," Seungcheol replies, voice hoarse. "I was...the log. I was doing the log. The captain's log."

"It wasn't your fault," Jihoon says. 

Seungcheol stays quiet for a long time. Then, he says, "No, it is. I should've...I shouldn't have sent the kid. I shouldn't have sent  _anyone._ I should've..."

"Don't."

"I should've gone up there myself," he says, finally. "Then I would've been the only one who got hurt."

"And you think that's okay?" Jihoon asks, frowning - no, not just frowning, _glaring_. "Really?"

"You think it's not?" Seungcheol lets out a half-laugh, cleary displaying that he doesn't find anything about the situation funny at all.

"You sent every crew member with combat training. You did the best thing you could've done with the information that you had. And if you keep beating yourself up about it," Jihoon says, pausing to calm his voice. "If you keep beating yourself up about it, I don't think I'm going to be able to stand it."

For a long time, Seungcheol doesn't say anything. Then, he asks, "How's the rest of the crew?"

"Hoshi's busier than usual, but other than that, everyone's fine. They miss you, though." Jihoon shakes his head. "I've been doing your job, you know, since I'm the first officer and stuff. But I'm no you."

Jihoon gets up to walk out of the room, but he hesitates. "You're a damn good captain, Seungcheol."

* * *

  **5.**

"How'd it go?" Jihoon asks, leaning on Seungcheol's doorframe.

"Better than I expected," he replies. "Come in."

Jihoon nods, and then takes a seat next to Seungcheol on his bed. "What did Chan say?"

"He forgives me. And he didn't think I needed to apologize in the first place. He's gonna get a medal too, so..." Seungcheol shrugs. "All's well that ends well."

"Yep." Jihoon smiles. "You think you're ready to get back on the bridge?" 

"Probably. At this point...at this point I think I'm just slacking," Seungcheol says, with a chuckle. "But I'll be back soon."

"Good. Because your job sucks," Jihoon says, and Seungcheol laughs. It's the best sound that Jihoon's heard in weeks. 

Seungcheol sighs. "Thanks for putting up with my shit," he says, looking at Jihoon with a warm smile. "You're...you're really something else, Jihoon, you know that?"

"Well, I mean." Jihoon shrugs. "Someone has to?"

"And I'm glad it's you," Seungcheol finishes. And then, before Jihoon can say anything else, Seungcheol wraps him in the tightest hug he can manage. "Thank you," he whispers. "Really."

Jihoon pulls away, though, and for a second Seungcheol panics. He's messed things up, surely, years and years of friendship destroyed in a single hug. But then Jihoon's hands are on his shoulders, and he's leaning in, and Seungcheol barely has time to close his eyes before Jihoon's lips are on his.

It feels like the stars are aligning. It feels like every moment of this friendship - from that first moment Seungcheol saw Jihoon back at the Academy to the moment he stepped on the  _Pledis_ for the first time to shore leave to everything in between - has been leading up to  _this_ , this exact moment. He pulls Jihoon closer and smiles into the kiss, before pulling away.

"You could've done that earlier," Jihoon says, shaking his head. "You should've."

"You're probably right," Seungcheol agrees. "But that doesn't mean I have to  _stop,_ right?"

In response, Jihoon just leans in to kiss Seungcheol again.

* * *

  **(+1)**

"Captain on the bridge!" Wonwoo yells. 

"Holy shit," Mingyu mutters, shocked. "He's back."

Seungcheol grins. "S'been a while. Alright, guys, at ease," he says, settling back into the captain's chair with a confident nod. "Commander Lee, what are we up to today?"

Jihoon grins, unable to hide how proud he is. "Talos IV for a diplomacy meeting, captain."

"Solid. This'll be quick. Lieutenant Jeon, plot the course. Commander Lee, I'll go down...and Ensign Massie." 

"Aye, captain. I'll let her know."

"Alright, then. If that's everything...Lieutenant Kim, let's roll."

"Aye, captain," Mingyu replied, grinning.

Jihoon looked at his boyfriend and smiled. "Looks like you're adjusting pretty nicely."

"It's like you said," Seungcheol replied, smiling back. "I'm a damn good captain."


	2. Five Times Wonwoo Stared At Mingyu (And That One Time He Closed His Eyes)

**1.**

Wonwoo's doesn't  _mean_ to stare at the boy playing  _Star Pilot 5000!_ at the arcade. 

(In fact, he's supposed to be watching Bohyuk. But that kid's about 300 times more confident than Wonwoo is, and he's pretty clearly trying to win a stuffed dog from the crane machine for a girl that Wonwoo vaguely recognizes as one of his classmates. So he's fine, clearly.) 

But he's staring, because the boy is  _good_. His eyes are glued to the screen, which clearly showcases his score going higher and higher, and his  _hands_ \- the left one is moving between the "shoot" and "shield" buttons at warp speed, and the right one is maneuvering the joystick with as much elegance as an arcade game joystick can be handled with.

When the boss (Wonwoo _thinks_ it's the boss, anyways - he knows nothing about arcade games, just that Bohyuk likes them) shows up, though, the kid gets  _serious._ His eyebrows furrow and he bites his lip and the joystick hand stops moving and starts pressing the button. He's going all out to defeat this last enemy boss. And after a few minutes, he does it, and the machine spouts more tickets than Wonwoo has ever seen. The kid scoops them all up in his arms with a wide, confident grin. 

And then his face falls. "What?"

Wonwoo blinks. "Um," he replies. "Um, how did you do that? The tickets...?"

If possible, the kid smiles even wider. "Oh. I'll show you," he says. "Just let me cash these in for a new speaker first."

* * *

**2.**

Just because they're roommates doesn't mean they have to do everything together; as a matter of fact, they hardly see each other. Mingyu's training to be a pilot, so his classes are during the day; Wonwoo's botany classes, on the other hand, start late in the afternoon and end early in the morning. It's not ideal - Mingyu is Wonwoo's best friend, of  _course_ he wants to spend time with him - but it's something Wonwoo's learned to deal with. They get a few minutes together while there's daylight, and then Mingyu's just usually asleep when Wonwoo gets home.

But tonight's different, clearly.

Wonwoo slides open the door quietly, as not to wake him up, but he soon realizes that it's not a concern. Mingyu's awake, and also shirtless, and also on his bed with a girl that Wonwoo's seen around campus a few times; Wonwoo can only sort of _see_ her, but he can  _hear_ her. And he can hear Mingyu, too, his shallow breaths, those  _groans_ -

He doesn't even notice that his hands are curled into fists; all he can do is stare at Mingyu's bare back and try to keep himself together. There's a feeling in his gut that makes him feel like he's burning up from the inside out. He can't tear his eyes away, and Mingyu hasn't even noticed that he's there yet.  _He must really like this girl,_ Wonwoo muses.  _Good for him._

(He expects the feeling to go away, but all it does is flare up into his chest.)

Finally - finally, Wonwoo just can't take it anymore. He closes the door and heads to Soonyoung's dorm to go over his new textbook. He'll be cool with him coming over, probably. (The feeling in his gut doesn't go away for the rest of the night, and it's still there when he sees a particularly happy Mingyu the next day, but he buries it under knowledge of what plants are indigenous to Nibia.)

* * *

**3.**

It doesn't take a genius to tell that Mingyu's mad; the pilot is pretty clearly pissed off, as a matter of fact. Truth be told, Wonwoo is, too - a ship as new as the _Pledis_ shouldn't be having any issues staying in warp, especially on a maiden voyage that's somewhat important. He's heard there's an ensign in engineering, which would explain it - though why their captain would assign an ensign there is another thing entirely.

But Mingyu is absolutely  _seething -_  Wonwoo doesn't even need to look across the console for longer than a few seconds to see just how angry he is.His eyebrows are knit together as he messes with the controls, trying to keep the ship moving as fast as possible, and his bottom lip is bright red from him chewing on it. Moreover, he's absolutely silent; earlier in the mission, before the ship had failed to do what it was designed to do, he'd been chatting with Wonwoo so much that Commander Lee had told him off for it, though Wonwoo hadn't minded  _that_ much. Mingyu's keeping it together, but it's clear that his first-real-mission-ever excitement has disappeared completely.

And yet, though he really should be plotting a new course to Gagarin IV, Wonwoo can't help but steal glances at Mingyu's focused glare. Of course, he'll probably end up ranting defeatedly about what he would've done if  _he_ was captain later on, but for now...

For now, well, pissed off Mingyu is more attractive than Wonwoo wants to admit. And maybe Wonwoo had admitted his feelings for Mingyu to himself _years_ ago, but this is still new, and he really needs to focus before this becomes the most uncomfortable moment of his life.

(He's still sneaking looks when they're smoothly on course again, though.)

* * *

**4.**

"He's still knocked out," Soonyoung says, answering Wonwoo's question before he opens his mouth. (The perks of having a mind-reader on board, he supposes.) "He'll probably be fine, though. You wanna see him?"

The  _probably_ makes Wonwoo's chest feel hollow, but he nods. "Yeah. That'd be nice."

Wonwoo doesn't  _exactly_ know what happened on the away mission that had ended with Captain Choi disappearing; all he knows is that every crew member with combat training was called down, and that Mingyu can handle a phaser like the best of them. "He's in here," Soonyoung says, as he leads Wonwoo to the bed Mingyu's being kept in - Wonwoo can tell from his voice that he's picked up on all of the fear in Wonwoo's mind. "I'll, um, leave you two alone."

"Yeah," Wonwoo agrees, with a small nod. He sits in the chair next to Mingyu's bed, barely noticing Soonyoung slipping out.

Mingyu's eyes are closed, his face bruised and cut - whatever was down there didn't have phasers, then. He looks so peaceful that if it wasn't for the monitor showing his steady pulse nearby, Wonwoo's heart would break into a million pieces. He's got on Starfleet's white, standard-issue hospital clothing - it just doesn't suit him like command yellow does. It makes him look...fragile, almost.

Wonwoo takes Mingyu's hand in his. He doesn't even stir. Wonwoo looks at his best friend - his  _best_ friend, his pilot, his crewmate, his  _everything_ \- and blinks rapidly to keep the tears from blurring his vision. There are words he wants to say, but he can't find them - they're too far back in his throat for him to speak them, anyway. 

Instead, he just bites his lip and grips Mingyu's hand just a little tighter. He stays in the room until Soonyoung comes and kicks him out.

* * *

**5.**

"Mingyu?" Wonwoo asks, tentatively. "Soonyoung told me you woke up."

Mingyu grins widely and sits up in his bed, with a little effort. "Get  _in_ here. I need to tell you about what happened. I was badass," he informs Wonwoo, in response. He's still a bit beat up and weak-looking, but his smile lights him up.  

"Up until you got knocked out, right?" Wonwoo replies, matching Mingyu's grin. He sits next to Mingyu's bed and softens his smile. "I'm just glad you're awake."

"Bet you are. Who do they have as pilot right now, and how much better am I than they are?" Mingyu asks, sticking out his tongue. 

"Actually, Lieutenant Zhou is better at following my courses than you are," Wonwoo says, rolling his eyes. "It's nice to have someone who listens to me."

"Mhmm.  _Sure._ " Mingyu shakes his head. "I'd expect the dude who stayed at my bedside to be nicer to me. Especially since I just woke up."

"The dude who  _what?_ " Wonwoo looks into Mingyu's eyes, expecting disgust, or hatred, or anger. Instead, he sees the same light, playful energy that Mingyu always has. "Who told you -"

"Soonyoung. Duh. You were really worried about me." Mingyu nods. "And you held my hand, like in a soap opera."

"I'm going to kill Kwon Soonyoung," muses Wonwoo, shaking his head and tearing his eyes away from Mingyu's. "I'm really sorry about -"

"Don't apologize." Mingyu reaches out lifts Wonwoo's chin gently. "I never said I was mad at you for it, or anything."

"What are you doing?" Wonwoo asks, his voice coming out quieter than he means it to.

"Well, Soonyoung also told me that you've liked me for years. I should've noticed," Mingyu explains. "So let me try to make it up to you."

Wonwoo doesn't have time to reply before Mingyu's lips are on his. His eyes flutter shut - Mingyu's  _really_ good at this - and attempts to quell his own heartbeat.

 _Thank god for Kwon Soonyoung,_ he thinks, hoping that the doctor isn't close enough to hear his thoughts.

* * *

**(+1)**

"Don't wake m'up yet," Mingyu mutters under his breath.

Wonwoo chuckles lightly, though he's equally sleepy. "Well, if you  _want_ Lieutenant Zhou to take over your position permanently -"

"No. We're gonna sleep," Mingyu decides. "Take a day off. We deserve it." He pulls his boyfriend closer by the sheets he's laying on, eyes half-closed. 

Wonwoo turns around to face Mingyu with a small smile. "You're not wrong. But shore leave's in a week, Mingyu...we can sleep all we want, just at home." ( _Our_ home, he thinks, proudly.)

"Fine." Mingyu sighs. "Five more minutes, then?"

Wonwoo closes his eyes and kisses Mingyu softly. "Five more minutes it is."

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Guess who's back, back again. I love childhood friend!AUs, man. ; u ;  
> Unbeta'd. Two down, five to go! Chinaline or Soonseok next.

**Author's Note:**

> This is my first work on AO3, so if there are formatting issues let me know and I'll fix them later! This is going to have 7 chapters overall, so stay tuned! Also, this is unbeta'd, so if there are any typos PLEASE let me know. And oh my gosh the summary is so bad. I couldn't think of anything and I am sorry. It's like 2AM where I live so I'm gonna go to bed now~ 
> 
> The title is from Zedd's _Stars Come Out._


End file.
